Shooting STAR
by Halloween Godspell
Summary: Being an Idol,Miku thought that everyone around her adores her.Because of such thought she became too overconfident.What will she do when she comes across a boy who doesn't know her?Will she end up making him fall for her?or will she fall for him instead?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! Yumii here.. Really, I'm back to writing stories about Miku and Len again.. I really just can't make a story without imagining them taking up the role .. HAHA .. anyway, Here's a new story about them..**

**Hope you'll enjoy it thoroughly.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VOCALOID AND CRYPTON AGENCY, IT WOULD BE ABSURD IF I DID.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Idol and School**

**NORMAL POV**

A roar of the crowds filled the big dome of the colliseum.

"Yosh ! For the finale, Here's my newest song with of course my very best friend, my imouto here in this industry, Rin Kagamine!" introduced the tealette. A lively, cute blonde with a big bow on her head and icy blue eyes appeared from the backstage and waved her hands to the crowd with full energy.

"Hello Everyone!" she exclaimed while waving her hands. She paced towards the tealette who introduced her.

"That was a very lovable introduction, nee-chan." she whispered and rubbed the back of her head.

"HAHA, you deserve it anyway." she whispered back and winked at her. After that she nodded her head giving her signal to the blonde. The blonde in return nod back telling her that she understood it.

"Here's our song .. 'Colorful x Melody" the both of them exclaimed, a note followed by another one until it became a melody started to overlap the roaring crowds. The tealette was the one who first sang.

Umaretate no kimochi ni donna iro dashitara

Kirei na yume ni naru no kana  
Mata ashita wa atarashii kyanbasu ni  
Irodorareteku watashi no mirai ga

Honto ni hoshii mono wa anata ga itsumo kureru  
Tada uta wo utaeru dake de  
Mata kinou ga nurikaerarete iku  
Oto ga karafuru ni afuredasu no

Dore dake no suki wo tsutaetara ii no kana  
Kimochi wa ima  
Aka? Ao? Shiro? Aimai da ne  
Kono sekaijuu de dare yori mo  
Anata wo suki de ii kana

Ima wa kataomoi datte todokanaku tatte  
Tanoshiku utaereba ii yo ne!

Itsuka yume wa samete shimau to  
Shitte iru yo dakedo ima nara  
Susumu saki ni nani ka ga aru youna  
Kigashite irunda  
Karafuru na suteji oto de umete

Dore dake no suki wo tsutaetara ii no kana  
Kimochi wa ima  
Aka? Ao? Shiro? Aimai da ne  
Kono sekaijuu de dare yori mo  
Anata wo suki de ii kana

Ima wa kataomoi datte kanawanaku tatte  
Anata ni uta wo todoketai  
Itsuka owari ga kitatte  
Tanoshikattatte  
Ieruyo! Karafuru x Merodi

The song ended swiftly and the two girls bowed while still gasping for breath, then they glanced at each other and smiled so cheerfully. They held each other's hands and walked to the back stage still waving their hands at the crowds. When they got to the backstage, the crew congratulated them for a job well done. They bowed and gave their thanks and made their way to the tealette's changing room, since she invited the blonde there. They settled themselves there and relaxed their bodies, then a knock was suddenly heard.

"Come in." the tealette called out. The knob was turned and the door slowly opened revealing their manager.

"Teto-neesan!" the tealette jumped from her seat and exclaimed.

"heee~? obaasan?" the blonde teasingly said. A nerve snapped on Teto and thus she emitted a murderous aura.

"hey! hey! you little brat .. If you don't want to get kicked out of here, learn to respect." the blonde sweat-dropped and waved her hands in front of Teto to calm her down.

"I get it! I get it! Calm down Teto-neesan." Rin said nervously. Teto then calmed down and opened her notebook with the tealette's schedule and the blonde's schedules.

"okay, for a whole month, your schedules are for evenings only, so .. Do you know what it means?" Teto said and twirled her drill-like hair and smiled. The tealette and the blonde stared at each other then looked at her.

"can't be.." they both said.

"Yep, you can go attend in your school." Teto said cheerfully.

"Yay!" the tealette cheered.

"Yes!' the blonde pumped-fist.

↖(^▽^)↗ NEXT DAY : FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL ↖(^▽^)↗

Miku's POV

Hello Sakura Academy! Oh! Hello too. hm? oh ! forgive me, I'm Hatsune Miku, I am a Singer here. Tee hee .. It's the first day of school here, and well I am free for a whole month aside from the evenings, and here I'll be attending school with my little sister, Rin Kagamine. Ah! we're not related by blood but I treat her like my own sister in the industry but she really is my best friend.

"Waaah! Today's certainly a nice weather to go to school." I exclaimed to my chauffer. Well, Honestly I came from a wealthy family; the Crypton Agency is the name of the company that I work as a Singer. And well, my father is that company's, well .. uhh .. the president. But don't get me wrong, I didn't force my father to make me a singer in his company but in fact he was the one who forced me too when he heard me singing while in the bath, and Rin was the first friend that I made and so I invited her to my father's company and well, she has a talent too so she got accepted.

"Gakupo-niisan, can we go and fetch Rin at her house?" I asked him sweetly.

"As you wish Miku-sama." he answered me smiling and drove to Rin's house. I plugged my earplugs on my ears and listened to mine and Rin's songs. I stared at the road outside and saw many students walking and soon we arrived at Rin's house. My chauffer went down and rang the doorbell and Rin's Mother went out.

"I have come to fetch Rin-sama by the wish of my Ojou-sama." Gakupo said and bowed.

"Oh my! Let me call Rin first." She said then went inside. After a while Rin came out dashimg with bread still in her mouth.

"eehan?" she said while still munching the bread. I opened the window and waved at her from there.

"Heeey~~ Rin! Hurry, Hurry!" I exclaimed cheerfully.

"ait!" she said and went back in.

"Ittekimasu!" Rin exclaimed from the door and then came back to me.

"neechan! why are picking me up? and what's more with this looooong~ car." she said as she got in when Gakupo opened the door for her and sat beside me.

"You know me, and don't I always pick you and send you home?"

"yeah, but that was just an ORDINARY car, and this is a Limo that's the difference." she said and pouted. I stared at her teary-eyed and sobbed.

"you.. your mad at me? *sob* waahh! Rin is mad at me." I cried.

"ack! H-Hey! I-I was just kidding really .. neechan, stop crying." Rin said flustering and nervously.

"*sob* You're not mad? *sob*"

"I am not." I hugged her so tight.

"Thanks Rin."

"really, you're like a kid." She said smiling.

"But Rin, I don't want you to call me neechan anymore."

"but Miku-neechan-"

"I don't want you to call me neechan when we're in school."

"then .. Miku-sama?"

"and never that one!" I said crossing my arms and pouted.

"then what?"

"Mi-Miku is just fine." I said.

"But I can't possibly call you that."

"then you must!" Rin groaned at my last statement and let out a sigh.

"I just can't win over you. Okay, Okay, Your win Miku." she said and then I hugged her back. We chatted for more and soon arrived at our school. Gakupo opened the door for us and then we went down. It was quite a windy day and the breeze made my hair flow in the wind. I held my bang from getting to my eye and stared at our academy with students pouring in.

"What a nice morning, Right Rin?"

"Yeah." Rin said staring at our school too.

"I wish that we make lots of true friends right?"

"Yeah, but I'm sure it'll be hard." Rin said and looked down. I stared at Rin and then held her hands. She looked up to me surprised.

"Don't worry Rin, we may not find that many true friends but always remember that I am here." I said with a serious face. Rin's cheerful smile came back and smiled with full of determination.

"Mm.. I'll keep that in mind nee.. Ah! Miku." I smiled that somehow I was able to bring back her smile. I then pulled her towards the entrance gate.

"Let's go. A fun school-life awaits us. Ah! Gakupo-niisan, I'll just call you when it's time to fetch us okay?" I cried to Gakupo and he replied with a nod and bowed before going back to the Limo. I walked to the school's gate and to the building with my hair flowing behind me and Rin by my side.

"Ah! Hatsune Miku? is that really Hatsune Miku? the World's Diva?" I heard someone cried. I jerked and turned to them and smiled forcefully.

"Ah! hello there!" I waved at the girl, then all around us turned to me and Rin.

"Oh no! This is bad Miku." Rin whispered to me. I sweat-dropped and was getting ready for a dash when all of them dashed to us. Now they're crushing us. I felt a hand grab my arms and turned to it and felt a force pulling me out of the crowd and Rin was pulled too because I was still holding her. We were running, I glanced at the person who grabbed and helped me escape from the crowd. He was a blonde too and his hair was tied into a ponytail. He was wearing the boy's uniform that's why I concluded that he's a He. We went to the Rooftop and reached it safely. We gasped for our and breath then I glanced at my saviour. He took his glasses off and shoved his hand in his back pocket.

_maybe his searching for a handkerchief? _I took mine and gave it to him.

"Here." I said as I handed it to him.

"Ah! Thanks." he has this cute but husky voice, clearly belonging to a man.

"N-No .. I .. uhh .. I should be the one to say thanks." I said and stuttered.

_why am I stuttering at this person._

I thought and looked away, as I glanced back to him, he turned around and was about to put his glasses on. He had these icy blue eyes that can capture any girl it stares at. He put them on and stared at me.

"Oh! Seems like I grabbed the wrong one." he said calmly.

"huh?" I voiced out.

"anyway, Rin, you know you're an Idol right? why are you recklessly going in? and look the school's a mess because of you. You even got your friend involve in this mess."

/ What? What are they talking about? How can he talk to Rin like that? /

"Hey! I didn't expect this anyway, after all this is a school where children from noble families study. Father said that there'll be no problems if I just walk in. I didn't know they could be like this."

Yes, this is school is founded by Rin's father and judging from the look of the school, it mainly consists of Yellow and Orange colours. Even our uniform, maybe her mother did the design. Rin's mom is a housewife anyway.

"Even so, you should think of the possible outcome of your every action." He said in a higher tone now.

"uhh.. excuse me?" I said interrupting their little argument.

"WHAT?" they both said in unison. I sweat-dropped at them.

"Uhhm .. You see, Mister, I was the one at fault so you don't have to scold her. And Rin maybe he's just worried about what kind of problem this mess might bring to your father."

"SHUT UP!" both of them said again. Then they continued to bicker at each other. I was too surprised to even say a single word and so I opened the door of the rooftop and went down myself. I lowered my head and walked through the corridors; I reached the director's office and knocked before going in.

"Come in." I heard the person inside say. I turned the knob and went inside.

"Good Morning, Mr. Kagamine." I said and smiled faking.

"Oh! Ms. Hatsune! Come have a sit. Come!Come!" He said so cheerfully.

"Oh! Thanks but I won't be long anyway. I just wanted to drop by and say Hi, like what my father said so. and he had a message that he would like me to pass to you."

"Hmm ? Let's hear it."

"He would like to express his gratitude of accepting me in this school even though you're aware of the ruckus that I may cause just because of my own selfishness to get to school. So to express my family's gratitude, we would like to invite you to my Celebration for the success of my first concert. Oh and of course, it's also a celebration for your Daughter. So we would be very honoured to have your appearance there." I formally said and handed him the invitation.

"Well, that's all, If you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving now ." I said and made my way to the door. I held the knob and turned it, then stopped halfway when he called to me.

"." I turned around still with a smile plastered on my face.

"Yes Mr. Director?"

"Oh! Please call me Jii-san, You're not a stranger to me anymore. Anyway, please tell your father that it was no problem and I'll gladly attend the Party."

"Okay, I shall tell him when I meet him. Please excuse me." I said and once again turned around.

"Oh! And please be friends with Rin always, Miku." he said.

"You don't have to tell me jiichan, I've always been friends with Rin, and she's like a sister to me now." I said without turning around this time.

"Well, you can't take away from a parent to be worried about his only daughter right?"

"Then you don't have to worry, I'll always be Rin's friend. But Thanks for telling me." I turned around and smiled and with that I walked out of his office, and walked outside of the campus, the class had already started so basically, on my first day here, I actually skipped it. I walked by myself to a park near it and sat by the swing and swung it slowly.

"I really am a bother, aren't I?" I whispered to myself and continued swinging the swing slowly.

"I even caused my best friend some problems; she was scolded when it was really my fault. I wonder if Rin feels bad about it." I said to myself and stayed quite after. After some while my stomach grumbled. I blushed and looked around me.

"Really, what kind of a lady am I? I'm lucky enough that no one's here." I said and stood up.

"Guess I'll just head back home and wait for my schedule." I said to myself as I hopped off the swing and stretched my sore legs and arms.

"Mikuuu~~~" I heard a familiar voice call for me.

"Eh? Rin-chan?" I said and ran to find Rin, when suddenly someone grabbed my hand. I turned to that man and gasped.

"Wh-Who are you?" I voiced out. I was trembling, there were three of them, they look like delinquents, well much more like criminals.

"Well, what a cute lady by herself. Want to join us?" the one that held my arms said. well this is the second time that someone held my arms, but it was different at all when the boy that scolded Rin held me. All I could feel right now is fear.

"Pl-Please let me go, I-I'm with someone." I said trembling.

"Hmm? Are you scared? You're trembling. No need to be scared we'll treat you gently." He said and tried to hug me. I closed my eyes and tried breaking his arm. well I was taught martial arts for self-defence at least. He took his hand off my arms and took something from his back and pointed it at me.

"You know little girl, I was gonna treat you gently, but now that you almost broke my arm. You'll pay for it." he said with a murderous aura, still pointing the gun to me.

"Wh-what? Pu-Put your gun down. Do-Don't you have any idea who I am?"

"Who the hell wants to know huh? little brat?"

"I-I-I'm Miku .. Ha-Hat-Hatsune Miku. You can't just go ahead and kill me!" I said trying to be brave.

"Hey! She really looks like that singing girl that appears on TV." the other one said.

"Yeah! We can make lots of money from her." The other one said.

"Why don't we just take her and ask for some ransom?" the one holding the gun said.

"N-No.. Please .." they smirked and approached close to me.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed to the top of my voice.

"No one is going to hear you, you are after all this place is a deserted Park already, the moment you stepped in here, you're fate was already decided that you'll fall in our hands." he snickered and covered my mouth with a handkerchief that was soaked with water.

"Please anyone .. save me please." I said before losing my strength to stand up on my own and fell.

"Whoever told you that you can go ahead and decide other people's fate?" A voice said. I didn't see him because I was slowly losing consciousness, but I'm glad someone heard me.

* * *

**Really, Why do you have to go to a deserted place Miku? Anyway that's for Chapter 1. I'll be looking forward to your reviews okay? So please review..**

**~~ Yumii**


	2. Saviour

**Well~~ Chapter 2 is out, It was quite late since I am reeeeeaalllly depressed. You see, I am having this weird feeling that no one reads this story and I got pretty lazy. So it took me sometime to make this chapter.**

**Anyway, here you go. Chapter 2**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE VOCALOIDS.**

* * *

**Len's POV**

**As usual, I always wake up earlier than everyone even my Step-Mom and Dad. I yawned and stretched my arms, I took the clock that was on my side table and read the time.**

"5:45 am huh?"

**I placed it back and got out of my bed. I took my uniform from my closet and walked to my bathroom. I took my bath and afterwards wore my uniform, I glanced my self at the mirror and took a tie and tied my hair in a ponytail as always and finally glasses. Afterwards I trotted down the hallways and arrived at the kitchen. I saw Lily-neechan , the head housekeeper, making pancakes. She noticed me come in and turned to me smiling.**

"Good Morning Young Master."

"Yeah, Good Morning."

**I am known in our school as a nerd, bookworm, and a lonely, cold person. But I just ignore them; they're not worth my time anyway. I walked to the fridge and got a banana and juice and got bread from the table then walked out of the kitchen.**

"Ah! Wait Young Master, Are you going to eat?"

"Nah! I'm fine with just these." **I said waving my hands and didn't look back. I paused on walking.**

"Is my twin still asleep?" ** I asked her without turning around.**

"Yes." **I sighed and continued to walk.**

_Really, that sleepy head._

**I walked out of the house and saw Piko standing beside the car. I ignored him and continued walking to my school.**

"Young Master, you're not going to ride again?" he **asked flustering.**

"First of all, I don't want chauffeurs because they're so annoying."

**I said not turning to him. He jerked and lowered his head. I turned to him.**

"But, you can always accompany me to my school Piko, after all you're my friend."

**Yes, this Piko is my childhood friend but his family abandoned him so I took him in as my servant, at least in this way, he has a place to go back to and he'll always have a friend.**

"Young Master." He said almost teary-eyed.

"Hey, Can you stop calling me in that manner? It's only us anyway, and it sounds so annoying."

**I said and continued on walking. We stayed silent on the way until I reached my school and he bid farewell to me so did I. I went inside and went directly to my classroom, unlike my twin sister, my focus is in my studies while she on her singing career. I heard her friend recommended her but I forgot the name and I haven't seen that friend of hers. Oh well, I don't have any interest in those kind of things, I have my books and I feel more at peace with them. I placed my bag on my desk and took out something from it and walked out from the room. There were quite a few students, and so I decided to go to the rooftop and read there. After several minutes of being there, I heard a big ruckus on the front gate. I spotted my twin because of her big bow on her head. I dashed down and dashed to the gate.**

_Geez, that idiot, always bringing trouble for me._

**I pushed through the crowd and saw the centred person being crushed and so I grabbed her hand and pulled her out from the crowd. I dragged her to the rooftop and finally after a marathon like dash we arrived there safely. I took my glasses off and reached for my handkerchief since I'm drenched in sweat.**

_Shoot! I forgot my handkerchief._

"Here." **I heard someone and took the handkerchief from her.**

"Thanks." **I answered to her. **

"N-No.. I uhh.. I should be the one saying thanks."

**After that I turned to her and saw a teal haired girl with an extremely long hair. I saw Rin beside her.**

"Oh! seems like I grabbed the wrong one."

**I said and turned to Rin who was pouting. I gave her a lecture then she tried to defend her side and so we ended up fighting. It lasted for another minute until we were exhausted from fighting. When we stopped she looked around her uneasily.**

"What's wrong?" **I asked her while wiping my glasses' lens.**

"Miku, Miku's not here." **She said worriedly.**

"Don't worry about her, maybe she just went back to her class, She's not a child anymore, She can take care of herself already." **I said and wore the glasses back again.**

"mm, maybe." **she nodded and lowered her head. I petted her head then she looked up at me.**

"Come on, we will be late."

**I said plainly. After taking my book, we walked out of the rooftop, and I walked in the classroom. The teacher arrived and saw Rin by the door.**

"Oh! Rin-sama." **the teacher said. Rin looked up.**

"What are you doing here all alone Rin-sama? Aren't there two transfer students?" **the teacher asked confusedly. It made Rin confused too.**

"You mean-" **she was cut when the teacher suddenly opened the door and walked in.**

"Everyone, I'm going to introduce you to a new transfer student. Please come in."

**the teacher said and motioned her to come in. The girls then squealed and some boys swooned over Rin with hearts on their eyes, hugging their own body and wiggling like crazy.**

"This is Rin Kagamine, I'm sure you all know about her, don't you?"

**I sighed at the thought of her being in the same class as me.**

_hah~~ more troubles again, anyway, since she was long separated from me, I guess, I'll just protect her as her big brother._

**Yeah, we were separated ever since when we were 6, before, we were always together, we were like conjoined twins that you can't ever separate, but the time came when we had to part ways. My mother left my father and brought me with her while Rin was left with my father. That's why we had a lot of difference right now, she was raised to be popular while I was raised by my mother to be an educated individual, that's how I got pretty attached to the books. Unfortunately, last 2 years, my mother suffered an incurable disease. Father heard this tragedy and came back to get me. I didn't had a grudge on him because on the last moments of my mother, he was there beside her, although it was too late, somehow Mom died with a smile on her face and they made up with Father. He took me back and saw a grown up Rin. Somehow, after all these time she didn't change, she was still the cry baby that I use to tease, she was still the lovable and cute little sister of mine. But there are still times when we can't understand each other. She forced a smile on her face even though she was worried about her best friend.**

"Hmm, Somehow, It is a bit strange. Hatsune Miku isn't here, Do you possibly know where she is ?"

**the teacher turned to the shocked and frozen Rin. Rin turned to me.**

"Len, come with me. Sensei, I'm very sorry, but we'll be skipping your class." **she said and bowed to the teacher.**

"But , You can't possibly disobey the rules here."

**Rin who was about to make a dash with me already at the window prepared to jump since it's not too high and it's faster that way, she suddenly stopped and turned to the teacher with a serious face.**

"Who do you think WE are, I'm not the person who uses our powers and influences but this is an exemption, I don't care about those petty rules, My bestfriend might be hurt and for her, I'LL TAKE ANY PUNISHMENT once we get back and made sure she's safe." **and with that she dashed outside and I leapt out of the window.**

_haha, it seems I was quite wrong, she changed a lot, she wasn't as brave as that to defy her teacher just for her best friend. I admit she was cool there. _

**I thought as I landed on the grass. I ran to the front gate and saw Rin dashing to the gate. I ran to her and immediately caught up to her.**

"That was cool huh?" **I complimented her.**

"save the jokes for later niisan, help me find Miku first." she **said full of determination of finding her best friend.**

"geez, why worry so much, maybe she just gone off to some place or a mall."

"even so, I must definitely find her."

"okay, we'll find her and give me an explanation on why you worry so much for her."

**I said and turned my attention to the road and sped up. Rin kept calling for her, and suddenly heard a scream.**

"NOOOOOOOO!" The **both of us jerked then Rin shivered and froze.**

"Th-That was .. Th-That was Miku's voice."

**she sped up and I dashed to catch up with her. It was the first time I saw Rin so horrified and had this uneasy look.**

_Does that best friend of hers matter so much to her that she shivers and looks so horrified to the extent that she seems to neglect everything around her?_

**The voice led us to the unused park. Upon arriving there Rin fell down on her knees when she saw Miku pass out and landed on the ground.**

"Mi-Miku-neechan." **she managed to voice out. I heard one of the three men say.**

"The moment that you stepped in here your fate was decided to fall into our hands."

**I got pretty annoyed at what he said.**

"Whoever gave you the right to decide on one's fate?" I **shot at them. They turned to me and shot a glare to me and I shot one back at them. They got annoyed with what I did and left, what I suppose is Miku, lay at the ground, unconscious.**

"Whatcha want boy? to be hospitalized? or shall I send you straightly down to hell?"

**they said sneering and punching their fists against their own palms. I smirked at them that made them pretty irritated.**

"I won't say for sure." **and before they could even answer or react I threw a punch at each of them that made them fall to the ground. They groaned in pain and held the parts where I landed my punch. I removed my glasses and emitted a deadly aura with eyes that wants to kill.**

"Lucky you I didn't hit your vital spots, so better scram now, before I break your bones completely." **they shivered at the sight of my deadly glare and dashed away. I wore my glasses on again and turned to Rin who was surprised at the sight of me.**

"Oniichan, yo-you fight?" **she asked.**

"Ah! yeah, Mom used to be targeted often that's why I learned some martial arts to be able to defend her. Hey! How long are you gonna stay there? hurry up, you're best friend is unconscious." **I said and pointed at the unconscious tealette. Rin dashed to her upon realizing the situation of her best friend.**

"Len-niisan, help me carry her." **Rin said and turned to me. I stared at her then pointed at myself.**

"Me?" **Rin stood up and placed her hands on her waists.**

"Who else is around here? and with the name of Len and is my Brother, hmm?" **she said cockily.**

"Alright, alright." **I waved my hands in defeat and approached them. I carried her in a princess carry, surprisingly she's light and her long teal hair is dropping to the ground.**

_waah! her hair is so long._

**I thought and started walking back to school. I unconsciously stared at her face.**

_seeing her up close, she looks cute._

**I thought and suddenly blushed.**

_What's wrong with me? I've never even took interest in girls and now I call this girl cute? what in nine hells is wrong with me? It's weird, and also this fuzzy, heaviness of my chest. Is this because I ran too fast? yeah, maybe just that. yeah, it has nothing to do with this girl. But why, why can't I stop myself from staring at her?_

**I thought to myself as we entered the school gates and proceeded to the infirmary. I shook my head to eradicate the thoughts running through my head.**

_What IS this? my chest feels heavy and tight. _

**It seems Rin notice me do this then I heard her giggle. I turned to her with a hint of blush creeping up to my face.**

"What's so funny?"

"hehe, Nothing. I just discovered something interesting."

"What?" I stared at her in disbelief.

"It's a secret. I want to investigate it by myself." **Rin said and smiled.**

_finally, she smiled._

**I sighed in relief and just continued walking. We arrived at the infirmary not long after the conversation. Before going in, I turned to Rin.**

"Don't forget your explanation Rin."

**She smiled and nodded, then she opened the door.**

"I will explain ... THOROUGHLY." **she said before going in.**

* * *

**It hurtss ! I don't get it, but somehow, I want to continue this story though. Well, It's for the sake of those people who still read this story though. HAHA .. anyway, to those who read this. Please review.**

**~ Halloween Godspell**


	3. I'll definitely conquer you

**Here's Chapter 3, How Miku and Rin met lies in here,. okay, no delaying it. have fun reading this story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE VOCALOIDS , FOR IF I DID, THERE'D BE A BUNCH OF MIKU AND LEN'S DUET SONGS. GOT IT?**

**** Halloween Godspell**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

**When we rescued Miku from being ALMOST kidnapped, I saw a side of Len-niisan that I never saw before. And when we were on our way to the infirmary, I noticed him that he kept on staring at Miku-neesan. I giggled at the sight of being like that.**

_I knew it, neesan can really break your record of 17 years without having any interests in girls._

**After arriving at the infirmary, I promised my brother that I would explain everything to him.**

_"It was the day after you and mother left. I was so devastated at that time that all I can really do is cry my eyes out. Even so, I still keep on going under that cherry blossom tree that we always play at. I went there and cried again. Then all of a sudden, someone tapped me from behind. I turned to face the person and saw a young teal haired girl. She offered her handkerchief to me. well, I took it and wiped my tears away. But even so, my tears keeps on rushing down my face. She kept me company all the time. I didn't notice that I became so attached to her, we were always together just like how we were. Then after 5 years, both of our families went to the beach for a summer vacation, we uaed their villa, since it was near to the beach. By that time, our step-mom was already there. we got along pretty fine since she was nice and kind. Me and Miku went to the beach ahead of them, and hopped on a boat. Miku was quite confident since she's a good swimmer. Then an unexpected storm came and I was thrown off of the boat that we were on since my reaction time was too short that I wasn't able to hold on to something. She saw me about to get drown and dove in to save me. I was able to ride on the boat but it seemed impossible for Miku since everytime she attempts to do so, our boat goes unbalanced and thus a large possibility that I might fall off again. She instructed me to go home and ask for help but I was too stubborn, I never obeyed her and because of that foolish choice of mine, Miku ran out of stamina and thus started drowning, Well, we were still lucky enough because just then our parents came with help and thus we were saved. But Miku, she suffered under a short time coma and memory loss because of her trauma. She lost her confidence to swim since then which resulted to her being afraid when the water level raises beyond her waists. I promised to myself that I shall protect her at all times since I am here because of her. But please, don't tell her niisan. I want her memories about that incident be sealed forever, that's all I wish." _**I explained to him thoroughly about what happened between me and Miku. I grabbed Miku's hands and stared at her. The doors to the infirmary suddenly opened and revealed our teacher gasping for breath.**

"Rin-sama, Len-sama, you're requested by the Director."

"Gomen, Len-niisan, If I dragged you into this trouble. Just stay here, I'll go face father alone."

**and with that I turned around and faced my teacher and I bowed down.**

"Let's go Sensei."

**I said and took a step but suddenly someone held my shoulders and stopped me, I turned to my back and saw Len with serious eyes and smirked.**

"Aren't you a bit selfish my dear sister? It was on my own free will that I skipped the class together with you. So don't you dare take all the blame to yourself."

**Then he smiled, although it was just a fake smile, it still made me happy. I closed my eyes and smiled then followed him out of the room.**

* * *

**Miku's POV**

**As soon as I was laid on the bed, I secretly regained consciousness and heard Rin telling our story to another person. I remained my eyes closed and listened to the story and heard about our accident on the beach. I let them finish and heard the door of the room that I was brought at open. I twitched but somehow no one noticed it. I listened to the teacher say that Rin was being requested by the Director of the school which was her father. I always heard them say 'Len'.**

_Who is this Len anyway?_

**Then I heard a masculine voice say.**

"Aren't you being selfish my dear sister? It was on my own free will that I skipped the class together with you. So don't you dare take all the blame to yourself."

_Sister? Rin has a Brother? and it's this person whose known as Len? I've never heard of this before._

**Then I heard several footsteps walk out of the room and the door being shut. I finally opened my eyes and let them wander around the room.**

"I suppose this is a clinic?"

**I whispered to myself. I got up slowly and hopped off the bed. I walked towards the door and opened it. I stuck my head and observed if there were students passing by. Fortunately, there were none. I tiptoed across the hallway and towards the rooftop. I arrived there without any interference. I stayed there and remembered what Rin just said. I sighed and looked up at the sky.**

"Sorry Rin, but I remember everything but I still can't bring myself to plunge myself in the water yet. That incident, I didn't regret even once, because in exchange for my fondness with water, I was able to save a very important person to me. So, I gladly sacrifice it than to lose you, Even if it means to sacrifice my childhood dream." **I whispered. After an hour of staying there, the school bell rang. I didn't notice that I fell asleep there and jerked when I heard the loud annoying sound of the bell. I stood up and wiped the dirt of my skirt then heard my phone ring. I took it out from my pocket and saw the name registered.**

"Rin?" **I muttered and flipped the phone open.**

"Yes?"

*MIKU, WHERE ARE YOU? CAN'T YOU AT LEAST TELL ME BEFOREHAND BEFORE YOU GO OFF ON YOUR OWN LIKE THIS? DONT' YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS YOU INCONSIDERATE IDIOT?*

**I brought the phone far enough to my ears so that her scolding won't hurt my ears.**

"Uhh .. Are you done?" **I asked flustering.**

"WHERE IN THE NINE HELLS ARE YOU?"

"Ca-Calm down Rin, I-I am here, in the rooftop."

"Don't you ever move from there, I'm coming." **and with that she hung up the phone.**

"geez, that Rin, She worries so much about me. Well, I'm thankful to her though." **I said to myself and not long after, the door to the rooftop opened and revealed an exhausted and gasping for breath Rin.**

"Bravo Rin. hehe, quite fast huh?"

**I said playfully yet nervously. She stomped towards me and held out her hands. I squeezed my eyes close because I thought she would hit my head with her knuckles again, but instead and to my surprise, she hugged me tightly and sobbed.**

"Rin? What's wrong?"

"Baka! who do you think caused this?"

**she said as she broke the hug and wiped her tears. I took her handkerchief from her skirt's pocket and wiped her tears.**

"You know Rin, I missed your crying face." **I told her then smiled. She looked up at me and stared at me confused.**

"Idiot! you want me to cry all the time?" **she protested.**

"Ah! I didn't mean it like that, it's just that, the last time I saw you cry was when I woke up in the hospital 6 years ago. Somehow, It makes me happy that you still show you're weak side to me and allowed me to fulfil the role as your big sister." **I told her and smiled. She smiled back at me and closed her eyes that made more tears to flow down her cheeks and hugged me again.**

"Are you an Idiot? Of course you'll always be my oneesan. Ah! before I forget, I wanted to introduce you to someone. Niisan!" **Rin said and called out. A figure was slowly illuminated and stepped towards us.**

"Ah! so the one that saved us from the crowds and scolded you was your brother?"

**I asked Rin and pointed at the blonde approaching us.**

"Yep, and the one who saved you from the thugs and brought you all the way to the infirmary." **she said and winked at me. I turned to him when he reached us and bowed.**

"Thank you for saving me back there and sorry for the trouble, you see, I'm quite a trouble-maker." **I said and smiled then held out my hand.** "By the way, I'm Hatsune Miku."

"Len, Kagamine Len."

_Hmm .. so this the one whose known as Len.. he closely resembles Rin._

"Uhh .. by any chance, are you and Rin-" I was cut when Rin finished it for me.

"Twins, Yes, he's my twin."

"Ah! then, since your Rin's twin, I'll give my autograph exclusively for you."

"Sorry, but I don't understand why I would want your autograph." **he said flatly. There was a moment of silence before I gasped at what he said.**

"I .. I-I'm not a Diva at all, there's this person who don't even know me. H-He .. He .. He doesn't know me Rin!" **I shivered and turned to Rin then burst out crying.**

"Ehh .. Ahh .. Ni-Niisan, Do you not really know her?" **Rin asked. I turned to him and he shook his head. I stood up then ran towards the Central Command Room where announcements are made. Upon arriving I took over the PA system and spoke.**

_Since it's Lunch Break, it should be fine._

"Everyone, Do you know Hatsune Miku? it was heard that she was attending school in here." **I said over the microphone. I heard loud cheers and squealing girls from the outside.**

_Why? why is it that everyone else knows me? but not Rin's twin .. Moreover, He is my BEST FRIEND'S TWIN! how is that even possible._

**I thought as I shivered on the chair. I turned to the door when Rin and her TWIN open the door.**

"Miku, What are you doing?" **Rin said as she approached me. I stood up and Rin paused, I started walking and passed through Rin and straight to her TWIN. I poked his chest with my index finger.**

"Remember this Rin's twin, I'll conquer you for sure. Don't you ever dare to forget that." **then I walked pass him when the bells rang.**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

**Len stared at the tealette stomping away, and then turned to Rin.**

"Does that really matter? I mean, It's just me? I'm just one against these many supporters of hers."

**Len complained and sweat-dropped. Rin just gave off a heavy sigh.**

"You don't really understand a girl brother, and an Idol at that. How could I expect from you when even yourself you can't understand."

_you even turned slightly red when she poked you and leaned in closer to you. I bet your chest is pounding so hard. _**Rin thought as she eyed him still staring at the distant figure of Miku and smirked. He noticed her and turned to her, the redness becoming more and more visible.**

"Wh-What?"

"Ohoho~~ first you blush and now you stutter, what's next? you think about her all the time and suddenly your heart races?" **Rin said smirking. He turned even redder.**

"Wha-What are you talking about? I only see Mik—I mean Hatsune-san as your friend."

"Hohoho~~ My dear brother, I never mentioned a name so why bring Miku up? Unless, She's all that's been swirling around that bookworm's head." **I said and poked his head and caused it to tilt slightly. I patted his shoulders and started walking away. **

"No need to be embarrassed about it brother, It's only natural, she's like a Goddess after all. But I'm warning you, it's hard to get her attention all the time, lucky you, she set her eyes on you." **and with that Rin left him and followed Miku. Len was left still lost in his thoughts then suddenly snapped out of it and ran towards their classroom.**

_What's happening to me? Everything gets weirder and weirder. _**He thought and sweat-dropped.**

**That was the start of a love that blossomed on the first day they saw each other. Without even knowing the meaning behind his rapid heartbeats the love that started to bloom that day continued to bloom as days went by. Will Miku notice it? Before someone else snatches him away? Will Miku feel the same way for him?**

* * *

**Sooo~~ That's chapter 3, I'll be expecting reviews okay? If not, I wouldn't be able to continue this story, Your reviews serves as my bases and inspirations, so If you want something just tell me, and I might be able to add it in my plot. Anyway, this is Halloween Godspell, the story's author, expecting your reviews.. ^^**

**I love those who reviews my work and those who subscribe ^^.**


	4. My Apologies

**Good Day Everyone! Actually I had an opposite one, but still no matter what .. I will continue this for the sake of those who wanted to read this. I'll be glad if there will be one. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE VOCALOIDS, I JUST LOVE THEM AND THEIR SONGS.**

**Here, Chapter 4.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

The days passed by with Miku thinking how to beat Len and make him her fan.

_How should I do it? urgh .. Why am I even bothered by him? Maybe I was really wrong, I have been so full of myself. As I thought, I should thank him properly._

Miku thought as she sighed and tapped her fingers on the table thinking so hard what to do.

"Miku.. Miku! hey! MIKU~~~" Teto screamed snapping Miku out of her thoughts.

"Ah! yes? Teto-neechan?" Miku said nervously.

"What's wrong with you Miku? that's so not like you? Is something bothering you?"

"Ah? No-Nothi-" Miku was cut when Rin interrupted.

"She's worried over someone. Do you know Teto-neesan? for the first time in her 17 years of existence, she actually laid attention on a certain boy already."

"Oh my, Is that so?" Teto gasped and cupped her mouth.

"Ah! Ah! IT'S NOTHING OF THAT SORT. WILL YOU PLEASE STOP TEASING ME? Geez, you always tease me Rin." Miku said annoyed and pouted.

"Yeah, Yeah." Teto said closing her eyes and nodding her head.

"AND THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO TETO-NEECHAN!" Miku yelled. Teto sweat-dropped and Rin smirked at her.

"Anyway, Better pull yourself together Miku, or else you can't have that extension." Teto said as she turned around and faced the door.

"Extension?"

"What do you mean with extension Teto-neechan?"

"Well, I just asked the agency a bargain in making you work hard to earn billions and that is to give you extensions, and if your album becomes a top seller, who knows how long your father might give the extension." Teto sneered and turned to look at the surprised and happy expressions of the two best friends.

"Yes! I'll work hard Teto-neechan! I won't disappoint Father."

"Me too, I'll work hard for that extension." Rin cheered. Teto waved her hands as she walked towards the door.

"Then, I'll see you tomorrow evening." She said and disappeared behind the door. Rin approached Miku when Teto left the room.

"Happy?"

"Of course why wouldn't I?"

"Well, I thought so, why wouldn't you be happy when you've got him." Rin said and smirked when she saw Miku's face blush.

"Wh-What the- Of course not, I won't ever bother myself with someone who doesn't even know me when he was my best friend's brother." Miku said pouting and crossed her arms.

"Oh Miku~ I never mentioned my brother, so why are you bringing him up?" Rin said playfully and teasingly pointed her finger at Miku's face.

"Geez, Stop it Rin." Miku said and whisked Rin's finger away from her face and returned to her seat. Rin just giggled and walked back to the couch which is in front of Miku's tea table.

"Anyway, It would be nice if you'll become my official sister, of course that is if you'll marry my twin brother." She said flipping through the pages of a magazine with her and Miku on the covers promoting their newest duet Colorful x Melody, then she giggled at her words, Miku stared at her with steams gushing out from her ears.

"RIN!" Miku exclaimed redder than ever.

"Okay, Okay. Well, I'll be going home okay? I'll see you on school tomorrow, you go home already okay?" Rin said as she closed the mag and stood up. She then waved Goodbye to Miku while Miku did the same. Miku watched Rin walk out from the door then raised her head and watched the moon gleam so bright.

"I wonder how I should apologize for my rude behavior, I mean, I think being known as the World's Diva doesn't mean that everyone should know you. Hah~ I really need to apologize at all, acting so cocky and all." Miku whispered and let off a sigh again.

* * *

**Miku's POV**

The next day, I skipped Morning Lessons and went to a shopping mall. I thought that I should give him a present as an apology, Maybe that way he might forgive me. I don't really know much about a boy and what they like, so I am rather clueless, but judging on his appearance, he seemed like someone who likes studying and reading books.

"I really hope my theory is right."

I mumbled to myself and took out a popular book. I loved it myself just from reading its summary, it was somewhat a mystery, romance, thriller and horror genre story. I took it to the cashier and hurried back to the school, actually, finding this kind of book took me a lot of time, there were just tons of them out there that are really nice to read, but then I settled to this one. I need to get to school by 11 so that I still have a time to spare. Rin kept calling but I was quite afraid to answer, scared of being scolded and all. But I somewhat thank Rin for caring so much for me. I practically jogged towards school since my chauffeur is taking a long time fetching me due to traffic jam. I arrived at the school gates and gasped for breath. I heard my phone ring again.

_That Rin, isn't the class still ongoing right now?_

I picked it up and heard her whisper as softly as she could.

{Miku-neesan, where are you? (and here you substitute it...)}

"I'm here by the front gate already Rin, but it seems your security officers won't let me in, and hey! Meiko-sensei is still having her lessons and you're not listening?" I said and giggled.

{What the- are you that much of a sleepy head to get to school this late? I was right all along; I should have picked you up at home. Anyway, give the phone to the one in-charge and leave her be. (and then you transpose this..)}

I rolled my eyes and brought the phone down as I approached a security officer.

"uhh .. anoo~ are you the one in-charge?" I asked softly, somehow, I think I just saw him blush slightly before he nodded. I passed my phone to him and he brought it to his ears. Rin told him something which made him look at me, I smiled when he glanced at me then he blushed again. He nodded vigorously then dashed to open the gate for me. I walked in and turned to him, he stiffened when I did. I bowed to him.

"Thanks Mr." I said and ran towards the academy. I was looking for an empty room since I can't go to the rooftop because the sun is high and I'm sure it's rays will hurt plus I just skipped my classes, I passed the Music Room and found that it was empty and so I went in and closed the door behind me.

"Hah~ I did so much trouble for Rin again. Anyway, how should I say it to him. hmm.. uhh .. let's try with this approach, 'uhh .. sorry for my attitude the other day.' hmm .. too straight-forward.. hmm .. 'nyaa~ sowee nyaa~~' urghhh .. gross, then .. '*sob* I'm so sorry about the other day. *sob*' haaah~~ too dramatic." I monologue as I sat on the piano's chair and placed the book above it's cover. I pressed on a few keys and soon it turned into a melody.

_suyasuya yume wo miteru_  
_kimino yokogao_

I started singing, somehow, It's gradually calming me.

_kizukazu koboreta namida_  
_hoho wo tsutau_

_setsuna no tokimeki wo_  
_konomuneni kakusitetano_

_Last night,Good night_  
_Last night,Good night_

_kono yoru kimi no te_  
_nigitte nemu-_

I was cut when someone opened the door, my eyes widen when my eyes landed on the person that opened the door.

"I .. Uhh .. Ah .. Th-This .. I-I'm sorry, I-I was just trying to play it."

"Heh~~ why apologize, you were absolutely fantastic." the pink haired girl said, which, I think, is a teacher on this school, she looked like one alright?. She took her phone and dialed.

"I already found her, rest assured and listen to your lessons okay?" she said and smiled. I stared at her then jerked when she glanced at me.

"Uhh .. By any chance, was that-?"

"Yep, Rin. She asked me a favor, to find you. Well, she does that all the time. anyway, I never thought that a Diva's voice could probably sound so amazing seeing and listening in close parameters."

"Ah? You .. know me?"

"Why wouldn't I? You are super famous and gifted with that angelic voice. It would be a surprise that someone wouldn't know you." She said and made gestures.

"Yeah .. It really is right?" I said and lowered my head. I clenched my skirts that made them crumple. "I know it's a shock, but there actually is someone who doesn't know me and even don't take interest in someone like me, and the worst, she had to be my bestfriend's twin." I said as tears started to form. "I don't deserve to be a Diva when I can't even make someone as close as him look my way."

"could it be your referring to Len?" she asked. I twitched and looked at her with surprised eyes.

"I see, it really is Len. You see, you can't blame him you know? after his mother's death, he grew cold to the outsiders and closed his heart to anyone, he was always with His books and was always, always alone, even we, who live close to him never saw him smile again like he used to do when he was young, oh! I'm Rin's Personal Maid anyway, I had a great potential at music so her father assigned me to be a music teacher. So back on the main problem, you sure being a Diva is the only reason why you wanted him to look at you?"

"eh?"

"anyway, it was just a hunch of mine, so, think about what I told you. You might come up with an answer yourself." I stared at her as she waved goodbye and closed the door behind her. I sat back on the piano's chair and hit the first key for the song again. My finger remained on the key not leaving at all until the sound vanished. I grabbed hold of the book and stood up. I dashed towards the door and was about to open it when someone suddenly opened it.

"Le-Len-san? I-I mean, Kagamine-san?"

"What are you doing here Mi- Hatsune-san?" he stared at me surprised. I suddenly blushed and stuttered not sure what to say.

"ah .. ah .. So-Sorry. I-I was rude to you just because you don't know me, although it really was a shock, somehow, I have a general idea now as to why you didn't have the slightest clue as to who I am .. but .. but can I at least reintroduce myself?"

"uhh .. I guess so?" He answered. I smiled and held out my right hand while the other was on my chest.

"The-Then .. I'm Hatsune Miku, nice to meet you Kagamine Len-san." I said and smiled from the bottom of my heart. He blushed a bit and stared at my hand. Then slowly took it.

"Nice to meet you too, Hatsune Miku-san." he said with that straight face of him again.

"Let's try to start from the beginning and be friends okay?" I said. He looked somewhat surprised then looked down; he averted his gaze from me and took his hand.

"I'm sorry, but you're just wasting your time on me, I don't have the slightest longing to be your friend." he said and looked somewhat down, lonely and sad.

"hmp, you say that but your whole being contradicts it."

"eh?"

"anyway, I won't give up, Kagamine-san. I will be your friend, whether you approve of it or not. There's no stopping me, I tell you. So think of this as a commemoration of our first day of friendship." I held his shoulders and pulled him down so that I could reach, he's about a meter taller than me, and gave a little kiss on his cheeks. I dashed to the door and turned to him before leaving and gave him a tongue out. I, then dashed towards the grounds to eat my lunch.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Len stared at the door after Miku vanished behind it. He touched his cheek where Miku kissed him and felt it get hot.

"What the-" he managed to utter due to the shock. Something caught his attention on the top of the piano.

"hmm .. isn't this .. the newly released volume of my favorite novel? Could it be that she owns this? I better as well return it to her." he took the book then felt something drop. Len glanced and saw a tiny parcel of paper, there were scribblings on it and here's what it said:

"I'm very sorry for my rude attitude. I don't know much about you but I think that you might like this seeing as you look like you like books. This is a very fine novel, So I was thinking of giving this as my apology. Sorry again. -Miku Hatsune."

_hmm .. judging the look and scent of the book, it is a newly bought book. So she skipped this morning class just to buy this? and here she got Rin worried over her again._

"What a troublesome girl, going all the way as to skip morning classes and buy this book as an apology. Really, she is an Idiot. A troublesome one at that." Len said as his face gradually showed soft emotions, his cheeks were a bit red and he was finally smiling and a gentle one at that. From not far way, to be specific behind the door, peeking, was a giggling and overjoyed Rin.

"Finally, you finally smiled oniichan, to actually think that Miku-neesan will be the key to that rare and beautiful smile. haaa~" Rin whispered to herself then left the room, leaping and smiling, to catch up to Miku. She picked her phone and typed in a message.

*That was a nice job, Luka-neesan.*

after a while, after sending the message, she received one.

**No Problem, It was easy to see through her.**

*Yeah, but still thanks to you for keeping her on that room before I made Len go there. It was of great help.*

**welcome.**

Rin placed her phone back inside her pocket and whistled a song to herself.

_I was right all along; Miku-neesan can wipe away Len-niisan's sadness that kept him in the dark. I can finally see him smile and laugh again. I hope everything goes well from now on._

* * *

__**Well, that goes Chapter 4, those who find it nice, interesting and have read this, please leave a review. Don't forget okay? A REVIEW. anyway,**

**A/N :**

***message* this indicates Rin's messages to Luka.**

****message** this indicates Luka's responses to Rin.**

**Oh! and here - {(blah..blah..blah..)} the parenthesis indicates another person talking that can be overheard from their phone call.**

**and so that's all, I will be looking forward to your reviews okay?**

**~~ Halloween Godspell**


End file.
